


post millenium car sex

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, also tell me if this is as shitty as i think it is, sorry for the weird format but im too lazy to change it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

"What was that for?"

Mulder looked at Scully, not quite registering what she just said, still buzzing from the, while depressingly chaste, first kiss they'd just shared.

"What was what for?"

"Do you know how many times you've dragged me on a case on holidays? We both know you kissing me wasn't about that. So what gives."

He was silent for a while, not being able to read where she was coming from. He couldn't tell if she was happy about it or upset.

"I'm sorry if-"

"Mulder, i didn't mind it, i just wanted to know if it was a spontaneous thing or something that happened because we got the chance."

He pretended to stare out the windshield and focus on the road, but it was empty and the weather was good, so it wasn't going to fool her for long.

"I don't know Scully, I guess I just felt like it was something i'd been waiting to do, and i had the opportunity, so might as well try it out."

He didn't look at her, still focusing on the road. She spoke,

"so that- kissing me- is something you want?" Even in the dark car, she could see him nod his head nervously. "Mulder pull the car over."

It ended up being far less dramatic than in movies, it was a full five minutes before Mulder found an embankment that was big enough to fit a car, cursing the zombies under his breath for making them travel out to the middle of nowhere for the case. But he hadn't even put the car in park before Scully was climbing over the divider and onto his lap.

"Pinch me."

"I'm gonna do a little more than-"

"Just tell me i havent fallen asleep at the wheel."

"My my agent Mulder, are you admitting to dream about this sort of thing frequently?"

He didn't even get a chance to answer before her mouth descended on his. And there it was- that tongue that he'd dreamt about for years. So much more warm and wet and perfect he could even imagine.

He could have stayed there forever just reveling in her taste, but both she and one of his appendages had different ideas. After a frustrated thirty seconds of fumbling, she climbed back over the divider to shuck her pants and shoes off and then return, and in that time Mulder got his to his ankles. She cupped him through his boxers for a moment, then got to the thing they both were aching for, neither having the time or stamina for foreplay at this point.

He slid into her the first time, agonizingly slow, waiting for Scully's perfect walls to adjust to him. He could feel every warm, slick ridge inside her, down to the throbbing molecules that made the two of them up. And he sat there still, below the woman who he loved more than anything else in the universe, her breasts shoved into his chest and arms around his neck. Nipples nearly piercing his abdomen. He couldn't even move, for fear he'd ruin the moment somehow, both of them just breathing deeply, feeling their lungs press them further towards the other, faces buried in the crooks of either neck.

After either a few moments or a million years, Scully found the strength to move, and she began to pull up off him, he immediately missing her presence, and then feeling those same perfect walls slide back around him as they slammed back together harder than either of them had intended. Scully cried out, though not in pain as he was immediately concerned of. No, that cry- and those moans that followed, as he proceeded to pull out and slam back in- were that of the most satisfied woman alive.

Mulder only made it a few strokes before Scully began to tighten quickly around him and cry out, an intense orgasm rippling through her body. He felt a surge of pride through him that led to him coming a second later. He spilled into her like he had never even imagined, screaming into her neck and the darkness around them, never feeling so good as climaxing within seconds of the love of his life's.

They sat there motionless for a moment, just sort of holding each other, Mulder still wedged inside her and neither of them wanting to change that. And they breathed in sync, sitting in the center of the universe, nothing seeming to exist around them.

"Sorry," he spoke finally.

"What for?"

"That didn't last as long as I was hoping."

She slid one of her hands into his and squeezed lightly. "It's ok, we have plenty of time to practice."

He grinned into her neck, and kissed her a couple times there.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

When she finally slid off his lap and pulled her pants back on, him doing the same preparing to drive away, she reached over and held his hand.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking that you probably need some supervision with that arm of yours." Oh shit his arm. He'd taken off the sling when they got out of the hospital, it rubbing against his neck far more than he'd enjoyed, promising Scully he'd keep it still. He'd be worried it would hurt like hell in a few minutes, given the amount of movement it just endured, if he hadn't just been inside Dana Scully. Now he couldn't care less.

"You know, Scully? I really could use more protection than supervision. I mean theres this cute little redhead who keeps making want to use my arm in ways that isn't necessarily recommended and I'm gonna need some more creative methods to go about everything if she's going to stay in my life." He could see her grinning out of the corner of his eye.

"No problem, Mulder, I am here to help, something tells me that redhead of yours doesn't want you to stop your plans either."


End file.
